The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Havana’.
‘Havana’ is a product of a planned breeding program, which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for pot flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989, and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of Zantedeschia sprengeri ‘Mercedes’ (female parent, unpatented) with a Zantedeschia sprengeri selection referred to as Z010011 (male parent, unpatented). ‘Havana’ was selected in 2009 by the inventor in 't Zand, The Netherlands as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Havana’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in September of 2009 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproductions by tissue culture at the same location have demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 14 cm pots in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions, which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to The 2001 R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to be basic characteristics of ‘Havana’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Large, orange/red bicolored spathe; and        2. High inflorescence production.        
Further, when compared to calla lily plant named ‘Cancun’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/530,232), ‘Cancun’ has an upper surface spathe color that varies between Orange-Red Group RHS 32A and 34A and a lower surface spathe color that varies between Yellow Group RHS 13A and Orange-Red Group RHS 33B, whereas ‘Havana’ has an upper surface spathe color that varies between Orange-Red Group RHS 30A and N34B and a lower surface spathe color of Orange-Red Group RHS 34A.
TABLE 1TABLE 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Havana’ to its parents,Zantedeschia sprengeri ‘Mercedes’ and Zantedeschia sprengeriselection Z010011.‘Havana’SimilaritiesDifferences‘Mercedes’Number of inflorescencesSpathe colorPlant heightWhite leaf spotsSpathe shapeZ010011Leaf shapeSpathe colorSpathe shapeNumber of inflorescences